<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trials of Matchmaking by stainedglass_sarcasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731149">The Trials of Matchmaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedglass_sarcasm/pseuds/stainedglass_sarcasm'>stainedglass_sarcasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>groupchats and unabashed gayness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Humour, M/M, Matchmaking, basically just being nosy and interferring, everyone is kinda gay (again), groupchats, handjobs, i can't believe they roped shotaro into this, in the weakest sense of the word, is this crack?? everyone is a meme tbh, one (1) quick argument bc it's markhyuck okay, set during resonance pt.1 preperations, tbh its sappy again, the barest hint of an Oppa Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedglass_sarcasm/pseuds/stainedglass_sarcasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun noticed Donghyuck’s adoring gaze and gagged. “Stop being gay,” he commanded.</p><p>“Dad? Is that you?” Jaemin asked, jokingly, at the same time as Donghyuck snapped “Might as well just ask me to stop breathing,” in response.</p><p>Renjun looked delighted, ignoring Jaemin’s words as he said, dreamily, “Yes, please, Hyuck, that would be fantastic.”</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively, Jaemin starts a group chat with the aim of helping their group members find love and shenanigans ensue, as told through Donghyuck's daily life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, the rest are just mentioned and shown breifly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>groupchats and unabashed gayness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trials of Matchmaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello so two and half years later, here i am adding to this cracky universe of chaotic gays, this time with added spice bc there's sex now, enjoy lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This baby contains more homosexuality than a college campus Starbucks at 2am,” Donghyuck says, patting the newly printed prototype of the Resonance album with a fond expression (read: shit-eating grin). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark groaned. “If you don’t start spending less time on Twitter, I’m going to break up with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck widened his eyes dramatically, placing a hand over his heart in mock-offence. “How could you even joke about such a thing?” He moved to throw himself over Mark’s lap, forearm resting over his eyes in a picture of deep upset and dramatics. He held himself back from bemoaning ‘Oh woe, woe is me,’ but just barely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark laughed. He must be in a good mood today. It wasn’t often he allowed his affection to show in the face of Donghyuck’s ridiculousness. Usually he would just push Donghyuck onto the floor and blush furiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck allowed himself to settle against Mark’s thighs, snuffling his face into the warm denim. God, he was tired. It had been three weeks since they had begun preparing their full-group performance and The Great Haechan had had to step up to entertain his (now 22 other) group mates. He had reputation as a mood-maker to uphold. At least now he had Lucas and the other truly chaotic WayV members to back him up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you guys ready to go?” Taeyong asked, having presumably just entered the small practise room (Donghyuck didn’t care to open his eyes and check). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Hyung, we’re coming,” said Mark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck briefly considered starting an argument about Mark speaking for him, but decided he simply couldn't be bothered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m tired,” he complained, opening his eyes and reaching up with grabby hands towards Mark. “Carry me home?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark scoffed. “I’d rather not break my back, thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong chuckled and Donghyuck made an affronted noise. “What’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark didn’t deign to respond to that, tucking his hand under Donghyuck’s shoulder to push him up from his lap forcibly. “Come on, idiot, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If asked, Donghyuck would insist that he only obeyed due to the exhaustion sinking into his bones and the rumbling of his empty stomach. He would never admit to listening to Mark Lee, ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, that feels so good, fuck, Hyuck-“ Mark cursed in English and Donghyuck only caught about half of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He focussed on the task at hand. That being, the dick pressed tightly into his palm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark was unreasonably keyed up for a man experiencing a rushed hand job (but, in his defence, they hadn’t had the chance to do this in a while). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be quiet, do you want to finish or not?” Donghyuck hissed, hoping against hope that Mark didn’t listen. He was making breathy little whimpers and choked moans that made Donghyuck feel like he was the greatest person to ever live, the most talented man alive for being able to get these noises out of the infamous Mark Lee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been two years and Donghyuck still marvelled at this, at the knowledge that Mark was here, in the (very literal) palm of his hand, wanting him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or do you want someone to hear?” Donghyuck teased, whispering into Mark’s ear softly as his hand twisted on his cock, thumb smearing over his slit and spreading precum downwards. “Want everyone to know how desperate and needy you are, just for me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking shut up,” Mark groaned, flush deepening until he was bright red all over like a lobster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck held back a laugh. His own dick was hard and pressing against the seam of his jeans, but he ignored it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Hyung, want to see you cum,” he said, between the kisses he was pressing to the side of Mark’s neck. He jacked him off faster, restraining himself from sucking a mark onto the collarbone beneath his mouth. They had a photo shoot tomorrow and Donghyuck’s ears were still ringing from the scolding he had received from their stylists the last time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark was nearing the edge, he could tell. He just needed a push. “Cum for me, Oppa,” he said, tightening his grip on the upstroke and Mark came violently; body shaking apart against the wall of his shared bedroom. Donghyuck kissed him through it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you not to call me that, heathen,” Mark complained, after coming down from his high and pulling away from their kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like it~” Donghyuck teased, drawing out the words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark rolled his eyes and pressed a hand against Donghyuck’s crotch, wanting to return the favour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck was thoroughly distracted for the next few minutes, to point where he didn’t even spare a glance to the notifications lighting up on his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Matchmaking Services for Gay Disasters</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">was the title of the chat and Donghyuck grinned as he read the first few messages. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> i’m sick of all this faux heterosexuality</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> who’s up for sorting these losers </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>JEN:</b> if “losers” is code for each and every one of our members then yes </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Nana</em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>JEN</em> </b> <em>’s username to </em> <b> <em>Jenonojam</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Jenonojam </em> </b> <em>changed their username to </em> <b> <em>Jenoisfunny</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MightyMaknae:</b> stop flirting </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MightyMaknae:</b> my eyes are burning and chenle won’t give me the bleach </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> why in the fuck do you have bleach you idiots</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> damn someone needs to remind me to get that swear jar set up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> fuck you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> i have jeno for that you fool </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Jenoisfunny</em> </b> <em> left the chat</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> you bottom for him?? i expected so much better from you jaemin</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Nana</em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>Jenoisfunny </em> </b> <em>to the chat</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> u think you can escape that easily??? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> and lmao no i think he'd cry if he had that much responsibility </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny:</b> i’m breaking up with you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> cute </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MightyMaknae:</b> CHENLE PLEASE </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MightyMaknae:</b> THE BLEACH </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck choked on his laughter, placing his thumbs against his screen to type. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Full Sun:</b> as much as i love this, what was the point of this chat??? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> so glad you asked hyuck, you are my light in the darkness </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Full Sun: </b>uwu love you too</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Jenoisfunny </em> </b> <em>left the chat</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Nana</em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>Jenoisfunny </em> </b> <em>to the chat</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> as i was saying </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> this morning i watched yuta hyung stare at winwin hyung in the mirror during practise for literally two hours straight </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> *two hours gay </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>The President:</b> ten-hyung asked taeyong-hyung if he wanted a refill of his water bottle earlier and i thought taeyong-hyung was going to melt into the floor </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny:</b> i thought johnny-hyung and ten-hyung were still together though</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny:</b> i am confusion </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> *rolls eyes in polyamory* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck choked, spluttering as he let the phone fall onto the bed sheets. His near death experience due to Renjun’s iconic behaviour ending up waking Mark from his post-orgasm nap beside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rapper blinked up at him blearily, reaching up to rub at his eye with a clenched fist. He yawned like a baby lion and Donghyuck wanted to squeeze him until his cute little face went red and he stopped breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Starshine, the earth says ‘Hello!’” Donghyuck quoted, sunnily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark just shushed him, clearly too tired for Donghyuck’s annoying ass. Unfortunately for him, Donghyuck’s annoyingness had no off-season and any time of the day or night was fair game in his book. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark yawned and Donghyuck rushed to poke a finger into his mouth, fingernail just barely touching Mark’s tonsils before he jerked back; eyes wide and face flushing with rage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck squealed in mock-terror as he scrambled to get off the bed. Mark gave chase, hollering death threats as Donghyuck made it out the door and started across the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, he loved this. It had been a good day. What a way to end it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we sure Yuwin isn’t official?” Renjun started, leaning his chin onto his palm in a modern recreation of The Thinker. “Surely Sicheng-ge isn’t that oblivious.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck thought this was a pretty good point. Anyone with functioning eyes or even ears could tell that Yuta was absolutely obsessed with everything about the older Chinese member. Even with their distance over last year, Donnghyuck had heard Yuta muttering into his phone and seen him pre-occupied with texts. The man worshipped him like the devout follower of some particularly cultish belief-system. Donghyuck laughed, thinking about Taeil being the first member to be initiated. He wondered what their ceremonies would be like? Probably just sitting in a pitch-black room watching Winwin fancams at 3AM. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t everyone though?” Jisung offered, “Winwin-hyung is so cute, everyone loves him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaemin reached out to pinch Jisung’s cheek, stretching the skin as far as it would go. “You’re cuter, Jisungie~” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck laughed again at Jeno’s deep pout in response to the action. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renjun scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, no one is cuter than Sicheng-ge.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck couldn’t help but agree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark let out a yawn beside him, settling into the space under his arm and snuffling his nose against Donghyuck’s t-shirt as if to say ‘Look!!! Look how cute I am, though!!!’. Donghyuck couldn’t help but audibly ‘aw’ at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. After all, he was only human (despite many of his member’s assertions to the contrary, some of them were still convinced that Donghyuck was a demon summoned by Lee Sooman to test them). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renjun noticed Donghyuck’s adoring gaze and gagged. “Stop being gay,” he commanded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad? Is that you?” Jaemin asked, jokingly, at the same time as Donghyuck snapped “Might as well just ask me to stop breathing,” in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renjun looked delighted, ignoring Jaemin’s words as he said, dreamily, “Yes, please, Hyuck, that would be fantastic.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop bullying,” Mark muttered, sleepily, his protective boyfriend senses tingling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck stuck his tongue out and smiled, smug. Renjun just rolled his eyes and turned back to Jaemin to continue their conversation about their Hyungs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were half way through planning a scheme involving secretly-taken nudes and wrong numbers (to which, Jeno protested greatly, saying that privacy was still important, even if intruded during the generous act of matchmaking. Mark and Jisung had agreed, but the three were out-voted) when Taeyong walked into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, ‘tripped into the room’ would be a more apt description. He was flushed bright red, purple-grey hair falling into his eyes and mouth set in a worried line. He looked like a man cracking under the pressure and, for a moment, Donghyuck felt concerned. That was, before the clear source of Taeyong’s distress followed him into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yongie~ Where are you going?” Ten sang, sweetly, before catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Donghyuck felt the urge to start clapping. Ten’s ability to project seduction and sin into the simplest words was something to be applauded and envied. Donghyuck would have to ask him for lessons some time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Hyung, we’re here too,” Renjun added, giving the two a little wave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong practically jumped out of his skin, having clearly only just noticed them all. Ten simply smiled, eyes sparkling brightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi babies,” he greeted, speaking in English, “what are you guys up to in here?” He walked closer to perch on the arm of the sofa Donghyuck and Mark were occupying. “Are you scheming? I want in, I’ve missed all the good tea whilst I’ve been away. There are too many straighties in my group and none of them know how to have any fun.” He said the last part in a whine, turning his gaze to Taeyong (who was standing awkwardly where he had first stopped) and emphasising the word “fun” in a way that clearly implied something less than family-friendly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck raised his eyebrows at that, he had thought he was getting bi-vibes from, at the very least, YangYang and Hendery. Perhaps Ten was being hyperbolic (as he often was). Lucas was there, though, Donghyuck supposed and that boy’s BHE (Big Heterosexual Energy) was more than oppressive at times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, Donghyuck figured that Ten was bullshitting 90% of the words coming out of his mouth, just looking for ways to get under Taeyong’s skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing much, Hyung,” Jeno excused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words were very much contradicted by Renjun deadpanning, “We are discussing Yuta-Hyung’s helpless obsession with Sicheng-ge.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten laughed, head thrown back to expose the length of his neck and Donghyuck saw Taeyong flinch in his periphery. God, he needed to hang out with the Hyungs more, this was so entertaining. Preparations for their comeback had been so busy that Donghyuck had barely done anything but eat, sleep, dance and sing (with only a far too brief sprinkling of ‘kissing Mark Lee’ in the mix). He had, of course, seen all the members and spoken to most - but he was missing a good-old-fashioned session of clownery with the older members (Ten especially, who he hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure he hasn’t got his eyes on someone new?” Ten asked, glancing pointedly down at the sleepy rapper laid on the sofa. “I’d watch out if I were you, Haechannie,” he teased, reaching to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck took back everything he had thought, Ten was a menace and he couldn’t wait to see the back of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dreamies all laughed at Donghyuck’s spluttering about “in-jokes” and “getting under my skin” and “as if Yuta-Hyung could compete with me” whilst Ten smirked, clearly having the time of his life stirring up trouble. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that Donghyuck thought about it, Ten would be a good person to have on side for their up-coming plans. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend (or more accurately, the bitchy pain-in-the-ass of my enemy is my brother in arms in the fight against the stupidity of men - but for the sake of brevity). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s just my Hyung,” Mark added, blinking his eyes open gently and stretching. His voice was relatively clear and he quickly sat up, so he must have been awake and listening for a while. “Yuta-Hyung just loves winding Hyuck up, it’s his number one hobby.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A man after my own heart,” Ten said, dramatically placing a hand against his chest. “What is life if not for the suffering of men.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya!” Donghyuck cried, pushing at the older idol. He would usually have agreed, of course, but not when it was his suffering on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten just smirked and turned his head to face their leader (despite what anyone says, the company or Taeyong himself, he will always be their leader), making an expression that Donghyuck can’t see, but whatever it was made Taeyong’s blush darken again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just going to- uh-“ Taeyong stuttered, still stood awkwardly by the wall. His eyes darted to the door and he quickly moved towards it like a mouse who had just glimpsed it’s chance at escape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see you later, babies,” Ten called as he rushed to pursue Taeyong like the cunning house-cat he was, “duty calls.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s terrifying,” Jisung muttered, once the door had clicked shut behind the two. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chenle nodded. “He deserves to be feared,” he said, dramatically, before bursting into his signature laugh and falling into Jisung’s side. That was possibly Chenle’s greatest weakness as a potential comic, he couldn’t help but laugh at himself and everyone around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck made a mental note to organise a Try Not To Laugh match with the younger singer. He was sure Chenle would lose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope Taeyong-Hyung is okay.” Mark spoke softly, almost under his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck shakes his head and sighs at his boyfriend’s kind-heartedness. Mark Lee was truly too good for this world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I’m always being sweet to you,” Taeil explained, kindly and softly, eyes wide and patient in the face of Dong Sicheng’s complete and utter confusion, “but I just don’t think of you that way. Sorry, Winwinie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached out to pat Sicheng’s shoulder with his left hand (the right currently occupied by a small piece of pink paper that Donghyuck knew smelt of cherry blossoms) and Donghyuck facepalmed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, what way, Hyung?” Sicheng asked, clearly mind boggled at the conversation he was currently partaking in. He glanced down at Taeil’s hand, eyebrow raising and mouth twisted into a grimace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeil just hummed sympathetically, about to reply when Donghyuck’s phone rang loudly in his pocket. The two’s heads snapped towards the corner Donghyuck had just ducked back behind, fingers fumbling with the device and silencing the call much too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing he had no choice, Donghyuck schooled his expression and entered the practise room that housed NCT’s (and other affiliated groups’, read: Wayv's) lockers. “Anyeonghasaeyo~” he greeted, sunnily, placing emphasis on every other syllable so the word bounced from his mouth and filled the room with a sing-song quality. It was a tone that others usually found to be just as entertaining as it was annoying (a line that Donghyuck liked to dance upon joyously). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sicheng took a step back from Taeil and looked utterly relieved, eyeing Donghyuck as if he was the first sight of water in a vast desert that Sicheng had been wandering for days. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haechan-ah,” Taeil started, shifting from one foot to another and looking between Sicheng and the newcomer, “Could you come back later, we were just-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clearly sensing his chance of escape dwindling, Sicheng quickly interrupted. “Have you seen Lucas?” he asked Donghyuck, eyes wide with a silent plea. “I need to ask him something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For once in his life, Donghyuck had mercy and nodded. “Pretty sure he was just heading back to the dorms.” Donghyuck saw Taeil open his mouth to speak again so quickly continued, “If you hurry, you might catch him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a muttered thanks, Sicheng practically ran from the room and Donghyuck turned a bright smile towards their oldest member. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeil let out a wistful, little sigh and looked down at the paper mournfully. “That poor boy,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck choked on his laughter and asked, “Ah, Hyung, hasn’t Winwinnie’s writing improved?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeil looked confused, looking between the note in his hand and Donghyuck’s amused face. His head ducked up and down in quick secession, doing a rather good impression of a bobble head, before realisation flooded his features. The realisation was quickly followed by anger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You little-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck screamed, running toward the door, his giddy laughter breaking up the yelled explanations of shared guilt and how Jaemin was the one who had gotten Taeil and Yuta’s lockers mixed up, not him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cries fell on deaf ears as Taeil continued to chase him down the corridor, fist raised and face red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet another excellent day, in Donghyuck’s book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should you really be meddling with Oppa’s love life like this?” Mark asked, a few days later, his eyebrows wiggling in that cute way they did when he was thinking hard about something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in Mark’s room on the tenth floor, currently alone but for Taeil and Jungwoo in their own room a few metres away. They had the morning off, as the From Home team had practised late last night and were now supposed to be on vocal rest. Mark had a recording session for Misfit later in the day, but that was hours away. For now, the two were sat on the bed; Mark with his guitar on his lap and Donghyuck sprawled against the cushions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck pouted, “We are just trying to help!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark didn’t look convinced, giving Donghyuck a scathing look. “You just think it’s fun to mess with people, Haechannie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck didn’t deny that, but Mark was wrong in this case. He really did want to help Yuta and Sicheng. After all, why should anyone be sad, gay and alone when they could be happy, gay and taken like him! He was honestly slightly offended by Mark’s lack of faith in him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just because annoying the living daylights out of Mark was essentially Donghyuck’s favourite kind of foreplay, didn't mean he was some kind of evil genius who lived only to torture and harass those around him (harassing his hyungs was of course still an excellent hobby of his, but this time he was doing it with love).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well fuck you very much,” he snarked, feeling anger flare in his stomach, “Why don’t you just go comfort your Oppa if I’m so horrible?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark sighed, not even rising to the bait, “You know that’s not what I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not what you meant?” Donghyuck scoffed, pushing himself up from the bed and getting to his feet. His tone was finely sharpened when he said, “Maybe you should consider your words more carefully then. Korean is a complicated language you know, someone might misunderstand you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door slammed behind him and he ignored Jungwoo and Taeil’s concerned gazes as he passed through the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, that had escalated quickly, Donghyuck thought once he was stood alone, in the elevator. Fucking Mark Lee, always getting right under his skin and refusing to go anywhere unless Donghyuck wanted to flay himself alive to be free. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Donghyuck was back in his own room, his anger had simmered down to a slight ache and he regretted being so aggressive. He knew that Mark didn’t really think he was a bad person, it just stung to hear his boyfriend imply that he would have anything but the best interests of their group mates at heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He considered, for a moment, apologising for his harshness before quickly dismissing the idea and falling onto his duvet with a sigh. Donghyuck didn't make a habit of apologising, not about these sort of things at least. Realistically, he knew that things would be easier if he and Mark could both just swallow their damn pride, but that was no easy feat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At times like this, Donghyuck wondered if he and Mark really were right for each other. Where Mark was loyal, honest and self-conscious, Donghyuck was attention-seeking, conniving and sly. He was kind of course, friendly and inviting and he liked to care for people, but his ambition was something bright and vibrant and near overwhelming. He was never one to shy away from a bit of manipulation and twisting of the truth to get what he wanted, something that Mark would balk at. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps he and Jaemin were more suited to one another; both sunny and sweet with sharpness on their tongues. Or Renjun maybe, or Shotaro who was cute and foreign and would undoubtably bow to any and all of the possible whims that might take Donghyuck’s fancy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were plenty of attractive, well-rounded men around to catch Donghyuck’s interest, it wasn’t like Lee Minhyung was the only man in the world except…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For Donghyuck, he kinda was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aish. Fuck it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked up his phone, typing out the message before he could talk himself out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Devil Spawn (loml):</b> i’m sorry hyung, i know you didn’t mean anything by it </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Markeu:</b> i’m sorry too now come back here and cuddle me idiot </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Devil Spawn (loml):</b> yes sir! </span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For as shy as Taeyong usually was, he was pretty fucking loud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When will this end?” Donghyuck whined, head in his hands whilst he sat on Doyoung’s bedroom floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gentle thud of Johnny’s (god Donghyuck hoped it was Johnny’s and not his) headboard against the wall reverberated throughout the apartment, accompanied by Taeyong’s high and reedy moans, little gasps and muffled words. Donghyuck heard Ten’s sparkling laugh and felt like his sanity was about to finally abandon him forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could just leave?” Doyoung offered, not looking up from the book in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s my bedroom!” Donghyuck exclaimed. He crossed his arms grumpily and grumbled, “they should be the one’s leave.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung sighed, “I would have thought you’d be happy for them, weren’t you kids trying to get Taeyongie to give in to Ten?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck gasped. “How did you know that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung just raised an eyebrow in response as if to say ‘I know all, you can’t hide from my omnipotent gaze’. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno told you didn’t he?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung sighed. “Go away, I’m trying to read.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thumps coming from Johnny and Donghyuck’s bedroom rose in frequency for a moment and they both heard a practically screamed “Please Ten, don’t stop,” and Donghyuck sigh. Whilst this was all rather traumatising, he supposed he was happy for them all, Taeyong especially. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly they sounded like they were having a lot of fun. Donghyuck would have to ask Ten if threesomes were actually anything to write home about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark would take a lot of convincing but Donghyuck was more than up for the task. Mark was, after all, a helpless guppy when it came to Donghyuck’s requests. </span>
</p><p class="p1">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Matchmaking Services for Gay Disasters</b> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana: </b>so guess what i found?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> was it my will to live? please give it back, i’m so tired </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MightyMaknae:</b> 0_0</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PresidentChenle:</b> is the the existential dread i have to look forward to in the next year?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> so no one wants to know what it is, that’s fine, whatever</span> <b></b></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny: </b>what is it jaem?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> you’re my favourite </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> DISGUSTING</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> [Image attached]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MightyMaknae:</b> ??????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> holy shit is that yuta-hyung’s diary</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PresidentChenle</b>: lmao omg how did you get that </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Nana:</b> i found it in the practice room </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny:</b> i’d say it’s a shame none of us can read japanese but i’d be lying, you shouldn't invade on hyung’s privacy</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><b>Full Sun:</b> ….</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><b>Full Sun:</b> is anyone going to tell him should i?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny:</b> tell me what? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Full Sun</em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>Taro (‐＾▽＾‐) </em> </b> <em>to the chat</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny:</b> fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Taro (‐＾▽＾‐):</b> ( ´╹‸╹` ) ????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> look you’re confusing the baby, be nice, he doesn’t know swears yet, he’s an innocent </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Jenoisfunny:</b> i-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>REN:</b> ignore jeno he’s a meanie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Taro (‐＾▽＾‐): </b>uh… ( ′ ～‵)</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><b>Full Sun:</b> don’t worry dude, we just need your help with something</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PresidentChenle:</b> oh man, you should totally be worried</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>MightyMaknae:</b> i wish i didn’t speak korean</span>
</p><p class="p3">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, Sungchan told me that Shotaro had been asking him, unh- him about how to say ‘penis’ in Korean,” commented Mark, words broken on a groan and his eyebrow raised in suspicion as he looked carefully down at down at Donghyuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck pulled off his dick and rolled his eyes. “Do you really want to talk about Sungchan and Shotaro right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark laughed, before hissing in pleasure as Donghyuck’s hand twisted around him on the upstroke. He pumped Mark’s cock in quick pulls, causing him to be unable to speak for a moment. Then, he sank back down with his mouth, curling his tongue around the head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit- Fuck, I-“ Mark cursed, moaning as his fingers buried themselves in Donghyuck’s hair and pulled. “I just remembered is all,” he managed to gasp out the explanation between panting breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck just hummed, causing vibrations to flutter around Mark’s dick and making the rapper’s muscles pull taught as his back arched off the bed. He re-doubled his efforts, driving Mark steadily closer to climax with his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No more mention of Shotaro or Sungchan came from Mark’s lips for the rest of the night, only moans, grunts, gasps and stuttered curses in a mix of languages. </span>
</p><p class="p3">- RESONATE WITH ME -</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To make a long story short: Yuta and Sicheng have been making out on the 10th floor sofa for almost twenty minutes now and Donghyuck is concerned that they might both asphyxiate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After some helpful translating from Shotaro, the youngest members had discovered some absolutely, disgustingly gay poetry that Yuta had written about Sicheng years ago, along with almost fifty pages worth of sad philosophising about unrequited love and the cruelty of straight boys. Donghyuck was loathe to admit it, but Yuta actually seemed to have some literary talent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeil was looking a little upset, as he sat on the floor not far from the sofa where it seemed that Sicheng was about to be violently deflowered. He looked like a father about to walk his daughter down the aisle (but with the added context that he hated his sexually-liberated, future son-in-law and was one of those fundamentalist christian types who had sex through a bedsheets with a hole cut into it). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a film playing on the smart TV, largely being ignored by those who were either making out (see: Sicheng and Yuta) or ogling the newly happy couple (see: Taeil, Donghyuck, Mark, Jungwoo, Johnny, Taeyong and Ten). Jaehyun was also present, but in his usual manner of blasé relaxation, he had barely noticed the couple on the sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck dragged his eyes away from the near x-rated show to look over and the three who had recently become somewhat of a package deal. Taeyong was squeezed between Ten and Johnny on the other sofa; his head pressed to Johnny’s chest whilst Ten practically laid on top of them both, one hand reaching over Taeyong’s body to hold Johnny’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck had to admit, they were pretty fucking cute. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own boyfriend was sat on a kitchen chair they’d brought through due to the cramped seating. Mark and Jungwoo were whispering about something and Mark let out a choked laugh before their eyes met and his gaze melted into something warm and affectionate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donghyuck felt a little like he was drowning in a thick honey, emotion clogging his throat. Fuck, he loved Mark, he loved this - the easy comfort of them all (well not all, but still) together. Just before Donghyuck embarrassingly burst into tears at the sheer joy of it all, Doyoung broke the spell with a shout. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you two get a fucking room before I bill you for any future therapy I may need!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm,” Yuta hummed as he finally broke away from Sicheng’s mouth to meet Doyoung’s glare with an absolutely sinful expression. “A Fucking Room? Yeah, that sounds good, right Winko?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know that’s not what I meant,” Doyoung hissed, voice almost lost by the laughter now filling the room at Yuta’s comment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sicheng was blushing and looked wildly uncomfortable, but soon, Yuta was kissing him again and he didn’t seem to care about much else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Donghyuck met Mark’s gaze again, seeing the smile spread across the rapper’s face, he felt he could relate. Really, the world could be crashing down around him, the SM company building could be up in flames with Saesangs holding idols at gunpoint with threats of marriage, literal blood raining from the sky as painful and inevitable death approached him and still…none of it would matter if Mark Lee still smiled at him like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like he was a man dying of thirst and Donghyuck was the promise of water. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hoo boy idk what this was but hope you enjoyed reading</p><p>the betting pool (the first fic in this series) is one my favourite things i've ever written and i often re-read it and laugh at my own jokes honestly so since i live and breathe nct these days, i decided to write a sequel. this was highkey inspired by my deep desire to be a lurker in the dreamies' groupchat, like can you image??? </p><p>also you can blame Mark moaning "Oppa" at Yuta for a lot of this lmao </p><p>stay safe gays and comment if you want, that'd be sick</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>